The invention relates to an insulating glass pane which comprises two spaced glass panels, which form therebetween a hermetically closed space in which a roller blind device is accommodated.
EP 0 154 218 A2 discloses an insulating glass pane with an integrated roller blind device. In this design, the space between the two individual glass panels is in communication, at the upper end of the glass panels, with a housing in which a blind winding drum with an electrical drive is disposed. The housing is hermetically sealed with the space between the two individual glass panels. The blind extends from the drum into the space between the glass panels.
The housing which accommodates the blind winding drum with the drum drive has a substantially greater thickness than the insulating glass pane so that it extends substantially over the edges of the insulating glass pane. This known insulating pane structure can therefore be used only where the frame of the insulating glass pane is provided with special means for accommodating the roller blind housing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an insulating glass pane with an integrated roller blind device which can be installed in any conventional window frame and which can also be installed in window frames as replacement for common insulating glass panes.
In an insulating glass window comprising two spaced glass panels which are sealingly joined at their circumference to form a sealed space, in which a roller blind device is enclosed, the roller blind device includes a windup drum with a blind wound thereon and having a free end connected to a pull rod and pull members are arranged at opposite ends of the drum and the pull rod is connected to the pull members. The pull members are operatively connected to a shaft on which the wind-up drum is rotatably supported for synchronous movement of the pull members and an electric rotor is provided for rotating the shaft and the pull members, the windup drums being rotationally connected to the shaft by a rotational torsion spring structure.
Below two embodiments of the invention will be described in greater detail on the basis of the accompanying drawings.